Ways to piss off Yugioh
by Akatsuki's Bitch
Summary: Well this is just some other random parody . Way to piss of or annoy characters from yugioh
1. 50 ways to piss off marik

**50 things to piss off marik !**

**Well I think that there are even more but because I have a writer block I can't think of more and I cant think a list like 'things that … is not allowed to do ..**

**I'm sorry but I hope you will enjoy !**

* * *

Ask him why he 'doesn't have such cool hair as yugi?'  
2. Laugh at him.

3. Wake him up by singing Beach Boys songs in his ear. 'Round, round, get around, I get around...'

4. Knit him things. Really hideous things.

5. Give him kangaroo-ears for a month.

6. Smile during the Evil council of doom meetings and say you taught him everything he knows.

7. Chew bubblegum all the time. Should he address you, your only response will be a series of huge bubbles in quick succession, the last of which will burst everywhere and make a mess.

8. Dance the Funky Chicken.

9. Ask him when was the last time he took a bath.

10. Pat him on the head and give him flowers when his plans are foiled yet again.

11. If you ever need to say 'Like taking candy from a baby', be sure to add 'Of course, SOME of us might find that harder than others.' Stare pointedly at him.

12. Play 'knock-&-run' at his bedchamber door late at night.

13. Call him 'The-boy-who-looks-like-he-has-a-dead-animal-on-his-head.'

14. Ask why his yami couldn't look like something 'more socially acceptable?'

15. Insist that you have met chunks of cheese with more cunning plans than his.

16. Pinch him. Make sure he squeals.

17. Be cheerful.

18. When he tries to impress you with his powers say 'Awwwww, look it. Marik tries to be evil.

19. Try to teach him to play a mouth organ.

20. Roll your eyes during plotting sessions and say things under your breath like 'You're the boss, boss' or 'It's your funeral.'

21. Greet him in the mornings with a sarcastic 'My sir, you look particularly menacing today.'

22. Taunt him about his middle name. 'Marvolo? Whats that, a washing detergent?'

23. Keep a 'good-behavior chart'. Award points and give out gold stars.

24. Make his hair look like yugi's when he sleeps.

25. Say I love yugi the whole time during his evil council of dooms.

26. Play cards with him. Tell him he has no poker-face and how does he expect to rule supreme without one?

27. Let off party-poppers in his face whenever the urge strikes you.

28. 'Did you even HAVE a girlfriend? Like, ever?'

29. Get a pair of finger puppets closely resembling himself and Yugi moto. Re-enact all of Yugi's victories over him in a spectacularly childish way. Be sure to give them both squeaky voices.

30. Anytime he enters any room, insist on entering first and announcing him grandly.

31. In these announcements, fake a trumpet noise and give him an equally fake drumroll.

32. Exclaim sarcastically 'You're breakin' my little heart here, o dark one' whenever he starts to talk of what has caused to become who he is.

33. Encourage him to 'think happy thoughts!'

34. Ask him to give you written summaries of his sinister plots for revenge and war. Correct his spelling.

35. Say that kicking yugi off a boat is not evil at all , and that he is very dumb.

36. Tell you think a yoga class could 'cure him of his wicked ways'

37. Get the song 'Emo song'stuck in his head.

38. If he's having evil-plotter's-block in one of his evil council's of doom , show him a sextape of yami and his sister.

39. Tell him constantly to stop repressing his anger.

40. Buy him a stress ball.

41. Hint that he is only a character in a anime and will never triumph.

42. Call him Tommy-boy.

43. If you're feeling gutsy, call him Marik-poo.

44. Whack him in the arm and say 'mosquito' - every few minutes.

45. Say he 'looked better under a stone'

46. Eat Odeon. Offer him some.

his rare hunters look very gay in purple.

48. Tell him he should go back under the stone he came from !

49. Be generally in awe of him and never look away.

50. Give all his rare hunters pink coats with much glitter and the text '_' We are little cute fairies from Egypt that only listen to the master of princesses Marik '_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it 3**

**PLEASE REVIEW _O**


	2. 60 ways to piss off joey

****

Well here are …. Ways to annoy and piss of Joey wheeler.

**What is not so difficult because he gets pissed of very often !**

**But i'm really out of inspiration so i don't think its much fun T_T**

**please REVIEW ... NICELY ^^**

* * *

1 .tell him he's in love with kaiba

2. tell him he loves dog costumes

3. tell him his sister f*cks Tristan

4. tell him his sister f*cks duke devlin too!

5. tell him kaiba is better duelist.

6. tell him mai has got another boyfriend!

7. Call your dog 'Joey'

8. Tell him he got no friends.

9. Tell him serenity is a sl*t

10 Tell him mai is a Whore.

11. Call him your home dog.

12. Sing 'Who let the dogs out ' the whole time when your around Joey.

13. Draw a dog face on his.

14. Make a picture of Joey and Photoshop it so it looks like he is kissing yugi.

15. Tell him to go lie down or to sit and if he doesn't do it call him a bad boy.

16. Call him your little puppy.

17. Speak only in a "robot" voice

17. Reply to everything Joey says with "that's what YOU think."

18. Tell him that you must always wear a bicycle helmet as part of your "astronaut training.''

19. Follow Joey and, spray everything they touch with Lysol.

20. Make dog noises when Joey walks by.

21. Erect an elaborate network of ropes in Joey's backyard, and tell him Serenity is a "spider person."

22. Signal that your conversation with him is over by clamping your hands over your ears.

23. Adjust the tint on Joey's TV so that all the people are green, and insist to others that you "like it that way."

24. Set his alarms for random times, and blame on Seto.

25. Replace all his clothes with dog suits.

26. Repeat everything he says, as a question.

27. Write "X - BURIED TREASURE" in random spots on all of his roadmaps, and make sure they all lead to the middle of kaiba corps.

28. Repeat your following conversation a dozen times: "Do you hear that?" "What?" "Never mind, its gone now."

29. Give him a cape that says 'I'm a cute little puppy'

30. Put his Phone numberand a photo on a dating site for gay people.

31. Inform Joey that he exist only in your imagination.

32. Ask him what his gender is.

33. Lick the filling out of all his Oreos, and place the cookie parts back.

34. Tell him that serenity is pregnant

35. Ask the waitress for an extra seat for Joey's "imaginary friend."

36. Ask Joey mysterious questions, and then scribble their answers in a notebook. Mutter something  
about "psychological profiles."

37. Never make eye contact with him.

38. Never break eye contact with him , dogs get nerves when you stare at them.

39. Say that he and mai are only allowed to date on the 31st of September.

40. Laugh at him (even if what he says isn't funny), until it drives him mad

41. Whenever he says something, don't let him finish, interrupt him with stupid stuff like "Dog's" or "Monsters"

42. Say "Hey, Joey, is that that girl you like over there?" loudly, and point at random girl.

43. Loudly yell "EW! When was the last time you took a shower? You smell like a dog ! ''

44. When standing next to Joey, yell "Omigosh, there's a hobo next to me!" Then punch him repeatedly

45. Be sure seto is around when you make fun of joey.

46. Tell him serenity can see ghost and suicide.

47. Or, yell "Help! Police! Child molestor!

48. Make obnoxious noises, and when he tells you to shut up yell "Profanity! Profanity!" and point at him

49. Follow him really, REALLY closely

50. Make farting noises behind him and hide

51. Stare at him like he is a dirty dog.

52. Tell him that you are edward and that he is Jacob and then bite him in his arm.

53. If he slaps you, yell "Child Abuse!"

54. Tell him he looks like snape.

55. Pick up trash you find, pretend to throw it away, then put it down his shirt

56. Screw around with his hair

57. Tell mai he's cheating on her with Anzu

58. Tell mai he is cheating on her with Valon.

59. Tell mai he is cheating on het with Seto.

60. Jump on his back and yell "DOGGYBACK RIDE!"

* * *

**Well that was it..**

**I think the one of marik was much more funny ^^**

**Maybe if i make one of bakura it will be funny, but my inspiration is fully gone T_T**

**PLEASE REVIEW _**


	3. 101 ways to piss off Yami bakura

**Some really random ways to piss off bakura.. i think you can piss him off with everything ^^**

**He seems like someone that is very fast annoyed....**

**Hahahah i think thati could not write much about ryou , i actually never seen him pissed off... =3**

**He's such a cutiee .. don't you guys think ?**

**Well here are 101 things to piss off bakura ^^**

**And they are really random !**

* * *

1. Whenever you pass Bakura at school, grab his Millennium ring and throw it out the window, yell "Fetch Bakura Fetch!"

2. Whenever Bakura goes into one of his rants about the joys of taking over the world, close your eyes, lean back on your chair, tilt your head back and moan, say "I LOVE it when you talk dirty Bakura!"

3. Take a habit of knocking him to the ground in class every time he touches his millennium ring, always reply when he attacks you afterwards that you thought he was going to send yugi to the shadow realm, and that you were only doing it for his own protection.

4. Charm Joey to follow him everywhere.

5. Annoy Bakura to the point where he leans in close to you, sneering dangerously. When he finishes raise your eyebrows and ask "Are you coming onto me?"

6. In a crowded hallway randomly shout out whenever Bakura passes you, "Why didn't you call me back?!"

7. Proceed to run away, crying.

8. Replace Bakura's millennium ring with a dildo and a rope _(secretly) _, ask him to show his beautiful item loudly.

9. Sneak into his bed late at night, in the morning when he starts to stir whisper "Good morning Bakura-poo." in his ear.

10. Send him sappy love letters signed _'One of his invisible friends'_.

11. Ask him if he ever cuts himself.

12. Chant "Oooh, he's Bakur-a-licious!" whenever he walks past you.

13. Scream "You British Gaylord" whenever he says the word _'Destroy'_.

14. Get a tattoo that says _'I heart bakura'_, show it to him the next day.

15. At random moments, pelt Bakur with holy water, chanting "The power of Christ compels you!"

16. Slap him across the head and say "Tomb robber" every time he says the words 'I Hate you'.

17. Tell him that Marik wants his Millennium dildo back.

18. Stare at him all the time, if he breaks eye contract scream "I win!". *****

19. Sneak into Bakura room while he sleeps and poke him, when he wakes up and explodes, screaming why are you here, smile and reply "Cause I just wanted to say hi!" run out giggling.

20. Stop him in the corridor, ask him if he wants to go to El kuna with you.

21. Whenever Bakura yells to leave him alone you say '' Need some alone time with your invisible friends ? ''

22. Hide in his Toilet, jump out when he sits on it and yell "Surprise!".

23. Put shampoo in his shower head.

24. Compliment him on his hair the next day.

25. Send him letters confessing your un-dying love for him during Class, wink and make kissy faces at him while he reads it.

26. If you spot Bakura walking around a corner, scream and hex him, when he comes after you in a fit of rage, tell him that you mistook him for Yugi .

27. Mouth _'Hello kitty'_ to him, constantly.

28. Giggle when he raises his eyebrows.

29. Ask him why he killed Voldemort.

30. Ask him if he knows what for make up ryou uses.

31. Trip Bakura up, say that Joey made you do it.

32. Charm a Furbie to follow him around, make the Furbie say "You like to touch yourself ''whenever he opens his mouth.

33. Drop hints that you've planned something terrible to happen to him.

34. Sit back and enjoy watching Bakura become paranoid and on edge.

35. Slap a silly hat on his head, take a picture.

36. Run up to him during Class and ask enthusiastically if he wants to hear a knock knock joke.

37. Cry if he says no.

38. Sell Bakura's millennium ring on eBay.

39. Stare at him with a dazed look every evil council of doom meeting.

40. When he notices this and asks if there is something wrong, reply "Ich Liebe Dich, mein Liebling."

41. Prey he doesn't speak German.

42. Slap a sticker on his forehead that says '_I date her'_ with a arrow in your direction.

43. Hit him, for no reason at all.

44. Throw rose petals in his wake, singing _'Here comes the bride'_.

45. Sing the fun song whenever he's in a bad mood. **[ From spongebob squarepants , when he explains to Plankton what fun is]**

46. Hugg him every time yugi says destiny.

47. Offer him skittles.

48. Go "Bow chicka wow wow!" anytime he passes or enters the class room.

49. Talk gansta, all the time.

50. Be at his side all the time, whenever someone asks you what you are doing with Bakura, place your arm around his shoulder and say "We're just gonna bounce and chill at my crib, me and my hommie B-Dog here, yeah, west-SIDE!"

51. Ask him if he knows who Ryou bakura is.

52. Offer to _'Send him to the Pink realm. ' __**[ You know the shadow realm and this is my pink realm for ultimate **_**torture]**

53. Pour tomato sauce _(ketchup for you Americans)_ down his pants, ask if he wants fries with that.

him, take notes.

55. Ask him if he needs the number of your psychiatry.

56. Write and choreograph a play about him for the school to perform. Initial it _'Bakura: The Musical'_.

57 With yourself in the lead.

58. And all other roles.

59. Write him an essay on _'I''_.

60. Giggle all the time when he says something.

61. Tell him he's _'Kura-tastic'_ or _'Kura-o-riffic'_ at random times.

62. Learn basic card tricks. Call yourself _'The Great Bakura-ini'_.

63. Constantly approach him with a deck of cards, imploring him to "Pick a card, any card!"

64. Steal his millennium item and dye it pink with glitters, and blame on ryou.

65. Dye his toes pink , blame on Odeon.

66. When he leans in to copy your work – grab him by the collar, pull his face close to yours and say "Hiya Bakura!" happily.

67. Or kiss him, whichever you like best.

68. Ask him suggestively why he has such kitty and fluffy hair.

69. Ask him what shampoo he uses.

70. In the middle of the night, sneak into his Room, shake him awake and shine a torch in his face, shouting "Pineapple! Have you got any pineapple?!"

71. Go up to him at random times and shout "Where were you on the night of February the 2nd, 1846?!"

72. In the middle of the night wake him up and ask where he hid your Dildo.

73. If someone wakes you up, mutter as if coming out of a dream, "Bakura dear, come back to bed."

74. Let him watch a gay p*rn video for hours and hours.

75. At around midday, drag him back to his room and make him _'lunch in bed'_.

75. Ask him if he's seen _'40 Year Old Virgin'_. Proceed to ask whether he was the inspiration for the movie.

76. Make him watch _'Sex and the City'_ with you, at any appropriate scene _( Sex scene)_ ask him explain the scene to you, in extreme detail.

77. Mumble "Duh, duh, duh, duh….' As Bakura enters the room, state that it's for dramatic effect.

78. Present him with a year's supply with condoms, tell him to put them to good use.

79. Ask him if he can lean you some tampons.

80. Jump on your desk during class and announce happily " KURA I'm not wearing any underwear today!"

81. Ask him if he's a Vampire.

82. Interrupt him as he answers, ask him if he knows Edward Cullen, exclaim that he just has to introduce you to him!

83. Claim that he is your long lost twin.

84. Hold an Evil council of doom meeting in his bathroom, while he's in there with only a towel.

85. Once a month, hide a ravenous weasel under his bed.

86. If he insults you, simply state that he shouldn't talk about his mother that way.

87. Create a Yugi moto fan club, make Bakura the president.

89. During class, go up to him, sit on his lap, nuzzle your head into his chest and ask him to read you a story.

90. Yell in class "Need a brush over there bakura?!"

91. Insist that he'd look good in a man-kini.

92. Every time he comes near you, yell that he's trying to rape you .. AGAIN !

93. Nickname your fluffy pink pen_'BaKura'_, talk to it during class.

94. Ask him where babies come from.

95. Tell him that you won't stop asking till he tells you.

96. If he still refuses, ask him to _'show'_ you how babies are made.

97. Hold a family reunion in his private quarters, when Bakura enters the room, oblivious to your plans, happily introduce him to Valon, exclaiming he's his long lost twin brother. Because they both have a accent.

_98. '_Cry loudly when bakura askes you to answer something and claim he used you to get sex.

99. Mutter loudly in class '' Bakura still owes me rent."

100. Dress up like Marik, follow him around at a distance, sneering loudly "Have you killed Yugi Moto yet?"

101. Send him this list, to make him mad.

* * *

**Well that were 101 ways to piss off bakura and i think that there are many more.. xD**

**But my inspiration is gone for Kura ^^**

**They were really random weren't they ?**

**Please review and i shall not send you to the Pink realm of glitterly doom !**


End file.
